


The Way In Which We Leave

by ArtistiqueReader12



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Era, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistiqueReader12/pseuds/ArtistiqueReader12
Summary: It had happened so fast.





	The Way In Which We Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way In Which We Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074496) by [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty). 



> This little things is inspired by GalaxyGhosty's fic "The Way In Which We Fall", which I just re-read and while reading I started to wonder what would've been Arthur's reaction if Merlin had actually thrown himself after he'd finished his confession. The idea just wouldn't leave and so here we are: 731 words later, almost midnight and I have Uni tomorrow for which I have to wake up early, but aparently that's not an issue for my brain. Of course, this does not hold a candle to Galaxy's story but I tried my best and I hope it at least gets you to feel something.
> 
> This probablt won't make much sense if you haven't read Galaxy's fic so go do that first and then come back to read my angsty take. 
> 
> I'm kind of sorry that my first fic for this fandom is an angsty thing, but do blame my brain and not me, since I'm the one who hates reading MCD but seemingly just has to write it. Also, english is not my first language so if you see any typos or mistakes, do let me know so I can fix it.

It had happened so fast.

One-minute Merlin was talking, telling him everything that he had done, every sentence a sword through the heart and creating an ever-growing pile of regret form on his throat, choking him and making his eyes water; the next, where Merlin had been, there was nothing.

It had taken Arthur half a second to realize, a blink of an eye and then with a voice that sounded nothing like himself, full of panic, he’d screamed “MERLIN!”

He got to edge of the tower just in time to see Merlin halfway down, seemingly suspended and then he heard the sound that would hunt him until the day he died: Merlin hitting the stone below.

Arthur had stared in horror and then he’d been running down, trying to get to the bottom of the courtyard as fast as his legs would carry him while his mind was stuck in a loop of ‘ _merlinmerlinmerlinmerlinmerlin’._

He’d just gotten outside when he was sent reeling back from a punch to the jaw. Before he could get his bearings however, he felt the weight of someone on top of him while two more punches made his head bang against the floor.

“YOU UTTER BASTARD! YOU FUCKING POMPUOS IDIOT!” Gwaine’s voice, filled with unbridled rage, comes from above. “YOU KILLED HIM!”

The next second, Gwaine’s gone and Arthur’s able to get up just enough to see him being dragged away by guards. “YOU KILLED HIM! I’LL KILL YOU PENDRAGON! YOU CAN BET YOUR FUCKING CROWN THAT I WILL!” He continued to yell threats and insults at Arthur even when he could no longer see him. 

Leon appears then, his face is white as snow and he looks like he’s about to throw up. “Merlin…” he says faintly and that’s all Arthur need before he’s on his feet again.

It’s horrible, it’s the worst thing that he could have ever seen or imagined.

Merlin’s limbs are sprawled, his right arm and leg are bent at awkward angles, his head is haloed already by a pile of crimson and his neck is craned in a way that looks anything but natural.

Arthur drops to his knees in front of him. He tries looking for a pulse even though he knows life left Merlin the instant he stopped falling. He puts his hand below his nose to find any type of breathing, even if he knows that Merlin will never breathe again. He brushes Merlin’s hair back and when he takes it back, and it’s colored red, that’s when he shatters.

“Merlin… Mer-… MERLIN!” It had started out as a whisper, but then the full tangle of emotions had hit him, and he’d screamed while he threw himself over Merlin’s body. Rapidly, sobs had come forward, tears had blurred his vision and snot had clogged his nose.

Arthur had taken handfuls of Merlin’s shirt and he’d wept. He had screamed, soul wrenching screams that had reverberated throughout the courtyard and beyond, making many curious faces see their king lost in grief. He’s cried until he’d left a wet patch on Merlin’s clothes; and then, he had taken lungful after lungful of air, had let go of the cloth in his hands and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his coat. Then, and only then, did Arthur cradled Merlin’s body to his chest; Merlin’s head propped securely against his shoulder and his upper body encased in Arthur’s embrace.

And again, he cried.

Only this time, he did it quietly, with hiccupping sobs and his face buried in black locks which tickled his nose and were unbearably soft. He would never get to tell Merlin how much he meant to him, how much he was grateful for years of guidance and companionship, he would never listen to Merlin call him names, he would never see Merlin’s blue eyes twinkle with mirth over a bad joke Arthur had made… he would never, ever again see Merlin’s smile turn soft when Arthur did something that made him proud and look at Arthur as if he was worth everything.  

Arthur chocked because of the force of the tremors cursing through his body, and Merlin’s blood was staining his cheek and hands and making them slick, but he didn’t care. He stayed like that for a long time, just hugging Merlin’s broken body close and whispering.

“Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, My Merlin…”


End file.
